Protecting Wings
by OrlithNightfire
Summary: AU One is a pilot, one is a Mechanic. as the second world War Rages, will they find love on the battle field? YamiYugi SetoJoey.
1. Chapter 1

KITG: okay, decided to try something different. Don't think anyone has done this idea. So hope you like. This story is dedicated to YamiSeirei. My Hikari and best friend. I promised to do another Yugioh fic for her. Sorry for all those who were reading "pirate King" and "Accepting ones fate" I will try to do a load of chapters for each story this week. So keep your eyes peeled.

Protecting Wings

He pressed the button on his control stick and the Rattata of the guns answered his touch, the constant chatter of his fellows and home all demanding attention. He rolled his plane, trying to get away from the plane on his six. He heard the ping of metal as bullets riddle the planes frame. Smoke began to billow from the engine, all the good work gone to waste. All the kills stamped on the side of his plane would never lengthen. The craft fought with him, as the nose began to pitch forward. The cold embrace of the ocean waiting him. As he lost control, the plane spiraling in a dizzying sick motion. Only one thing crossed his mind.

"I'm sorry Yugi"…..then the waves welcomed him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**6 Months earlier…….**

He stood looking to the clear skies, dotted with little fluffs of cloud. The sound of the sea, the salt breeze blowing through his tri color hair, he knew it was strange to have this hue, but he had been born with it. His hair was short, in regs with the rules.

He walked across the grass, which swayed in the summer wind. The rumble of powerful engines dominating the cries of the birds flying over the chalk cliffs.

He moved past the men running back and forth across the scene. He turned his amethyst orbs to the control tower, seeing the large aerials swaying back and forth.

"Hey Merlin" he looked over, seeing the blonde haired mechanic waving his arms.

"Hey Hound. How's it going?" he replied, as the mechanic slapped him on the back,

"Any news yet?" the blonde one said, his American accent coming through strong.

"No sorry Hound, but they should be back soon"

"Ooh boy have you got it bad Merlin"

"Hey! Have not"

"So you're not searching the sky for a certain ace pilot?"

"And neither are you I suppose?" Merlin replied with a sly smile.

"What you crazy? Who would I be looking for?"

"Dragon perhaps?"

"And your not looking for Phoenix?"

"Okay, okay. If I shut up, will you shut up?"

"Deal" Hound laughed, embracing his shorter friend. Both wore mechanic overalls, each displaying the proud symbol of the R.A.F.

Behind them stood the hangers the gray metal shining in the light. The sound of metal meeting metal as the men worked on the machines inside. Here and there on the walls were posters. "Careless talk cost lives" one stated in large letters. The smell of Aircraft fuel was strong as the wind changed, the orange windsock following it's path like a flag in the wind. To one side was a wooden hut, painted a dark green. This was the airfield ready room, where inside the pilots always on call could be ready. Though today most were outside enjoying the sunshine in this brief respite. The sound of music reached their ears, as the radio was on at a low level, the trumpets and jive beat making some tap their foot. Others dozed or wrote letters to loved ones.

"Oh Merlin, the parts are here"

"Well we had better get them sorted before they come back. Phoenix and Dragon will want their plane's ready as soon as possible." Merlin replied. They walked to the hangers, seeing gramps looking through the books, and showing some of the new recruits how to fit stuff.

"Hey gramps," Merlin greeted.

"Give us a sec Merlin me boy." He looked as a runner came up.

"Sergeant Sugoroku. Brigadier Honda would like a word with you" the white haired teen nodded to the group. "Hey Merlin, Hound"

"Hey Ryou, how's it going being the Brigadier's attaché?"

"Good. Though I have to do loads of running." The young one sighed, he had chocolate brown eyes and a young face, making him look like a child that a young man.

"I'll be along shortly corporal" Gramps waved him off. "The Parts are in my boy. You had better get ready."

"Sure thing." Hound replied then turned to the hanger crew "look lively you rats. Work to be done"

The hanger became a bustle of activity as the men got the parts ready for the planes when they returned. All was going well when Merlin's head whipped round to the open sky.

"They're back" he said in a nonchalant tone. And now, over the sound of the radio and the men came the roar of engines, their power and tone unmistakable. In the sky came the forms of Spitfire's. Their canopies glinting in the sunlight, the circle of red white and blue proudly displayed. The roar of the powerful Merlin engines reverberating the ribcage as the planes flew low ready to land. Their landing gear came down and landed on the grass, the engines throttling back as they coasted out of the way of the others. Each wing landed on the grass. In each wing were four planes; there were 2 wings today. They had been on coastal patrol. Each plane came to rest side by side, the crew placing wooden chucks in front and behind each wheel so the plane would remain were left. Out of the first plane came a handsome man, hair like Merlin's. But his eyes were of a sanguine hue. Beside him came another tall man, his hair was short and brown, his eyes were pure blue. His face set in a scowl as he ruffled his hair now free from the leather cap. Each wore the thick leather jackets; on the inside they were covered in sheep fleece, to keep the pilots warm as they flew at the high altitude. They were often called nolly coats. Both had the silver wing badge of the RAF to show they were pilots.

The two men walked past the mechanic's and headed to the bunks, obviously to cleanup then get something to eat.

Merlin and the others made their way over to the planes, to re-fuel them, re-load them and just to check them out. He had just recently taken over as head mechanic to the ace pilot Phoenix. Though that was not his real name as Merlin was not his. Not Phoenix was his call sign or nickname as it were. His real name was Yami Moto his wingman was Dragon, real name Seto Kaiba. Hound had taken over looking after his plane. Their previous mechanics had died when they visited London, that night it had been the first of the Blitz…and they were killed.

He looked through the Spitfire, making adjustments to make her go faster, and handle better. Each plane had a symbol that if you were lucky was related to you. But often you got the plane of someone who had died. Yami and Seto were still in their original planes. They weren't Ace's for nothing. On Yami's was a strange eye, painted in gold. On Seto's was a white dragon with blue eyes.

"Attention, Attention. Announcement from parliament to follow" came a voice over the antennae. All crowded round the radio, to hear their leader speak.

"We stand together now, strong before the wolf. Our planes this proud island. And we will not waver, and we will never surrender" all cheered as Winston Churchill finished his talk,

This was the Second World War; it had started 6 months ago and was now in full swing. And protecting their cities from the threat of the German war machine were the aces of the R.A.F. Their wings spitting liquid fire at all who dared to attack this great nation.

They finished fixing the planes after 2 hours, the sun setting on the horizon. Merlin was just finishing when a girl called him. She was from the control tower, and map room. Relaying communications of battle from one to the other. She ran over in her gray uniform, hair tied in a bun.

"Yugi"

"Hello Tea"

"You finished with Yami's plane?"

"Yeah, he should notice the difference the next time he is up" Yugi smiled, wiping his oily hands on a rag.

"You coming to the long arms?" the Long Arms was a pub, which the pilots and men went to, they would have a drink and play a game off base. It was within walking distance so if they were needed they could get back

"Yeah think I will. Me and Joey will meet you there ok?"

"Okay Yugi, see you there" Tea walked from the hanger and walked out onto the landing field.

Yugi finished up and walked to the bunks to change. Perhaps Yami would be at the pub tonight. That made him smile; he looked to the rising moon, clear with its summer halo.

He cleaned up and changed into the causal R.A.F outfit, and began to walk towards the road that lead to the pub. He kicked a few stones on the path, and then showed his identification to the gate guard so he could pass through the gate. He could see the homes all boarded up to keep the light hidden incase they had a night attack, the car's headlamps meeting the same fate as they were black out to tiny strips so you just had enough light to see.

Some kids were still playing, and here and there you could see the shell-shocked looks of the newly arrived from London. The evacuees. He walked up to the oak door of the pub, the white building holding the bubble of conversation within. He walked over to the bar and got a pint of bitter. Then sat with his crew. As he took a swig his eyes met crimson red across the packed pub……….

TBC...

KITG: Okay guys tell me what you think…good idea? Bad idea? I need to be killed?

Ja ne.  R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yami had come with Seto to the Long Arms after their flight; it had been a slow journey. No sign of the enemy in their sky, so it had been a pleasurable day of flying. He had time to think on who his new mechanic would be; supposedly he was the best around. He had better be, he did not let just anybody play with his plane.

Yami sat beside Seto, they both had a pint of the local ale and were talking of various topics concerning their plane, what the Germans were doing, weather the rumor of the concentration camps were true. Beside him sat Sagoku; they all called him gramps, even Seto who was known for his cold nature.

"So Gramps, what is my new mechanic like?" Yami asked, taking a swig of ale.

"What Merlin? He is a good hearted fellow, and you Phoenix, will find him very interesting."

"Oh? Why's that? Is he a good mechanic?"

"The best, why do you think he is called Merlin? He is named after the engine. Its like he has a natural affinity with the engine. I may spend days trying to find the problem then he comes over and finds it in 5 seconds. That was why he was given the nickname "Merlin". You can trust him Yami" Sagoku finished, taking a long draught of his drink. Yami looked up as the door opened and his eyes locked with amethyst.

"You have just spotted your mechanic Yami"

"What the? He looks like a younger you" Seto gasped from his right.

Seto's observation was true, Merlin looked exactly like him but for a few differences. He had less gold bangs than he, and his eyes were full of friendship and innocents, the amethyst eyes holding his sanguine orbs enthralled. He watched as a tall blonde youth waved Merlin over. He looked to Seto as a gasped exclamation was muttered.

"Who is that?" Seto asked, all Sagoku could do was laugh at Seto's doe eyed expression. Of all the people he never expected to see that on Seto.

"That is Hound, your new mechanic Seto"

"What is it? You like him Seto?" Yami needled the fellow pilot, only to be pushed off his chair in retaliation.

"Ow"

"Leave me alone Ushiro" Came a sweet innocent voice from the other side of the pub. Yami looked up to see Merlin being troubled by a large bear of a man. Even as he watched he saw Hound rush up to defend his friend.

"Oh, still need your guard dog to defend you Merlin?" Ushiro sneered.  
"What do you want Ushiro?"

"You have the job that I should have had." Ushiro snarled close in Yugi's face. Some of Ushiro's lackeys were holding Hound back.

"Leave him alone you brainless ape" Hound shouted.

"It's okay Joey. I'm not scared of him." Yugi said then turned back to Ushiro "your Job? I got this job because I know what I am doing, I don't just cut corners to make my fix time quicker. How many pilots have gone down because of your botch jobs?"

Seto leaned over to whisper in Yami's ear.

"_He's got spirit"_ Yami nodded in reply as he watched the scene unfold. He did not like the look that came over Ushiros face.

"Well at least I don't have a father that was a coward and a traitor," he snarled.

"Shut up! He wasn't either of those"

"Then why was he dishonorably discharged? Killed himself didn't he? He could have at least taken you with him, I mean like father like son." His lackeys laughed along with him. Yami felt his anger rise as he saw Merlin's spirit dim. Then Merlin was leaving the pub, Hound was calling to him but he continued on. Hound turned round and punched Ushiro, then a fight broke out. Yami walked out to follow Yugi, Seto decided to help Hound out and joined the fray…

8888888888888

Yugi walked aimlessly in the darkness, the bright moon lighting his way, he could see the lights still on in the communication center as the kept a constant watch on the movements of the German War Machine. As they tried to conquer Europe.  
Before he realized it he was beside the proud form of Phoenix's Spitfire, bathed in the silver moonlight like some divine being.

"You know me don't you? You know I would never hurt you?" Yugi asked of the plane, as if it lived and breathed. He stroked the smooth painted aluminum alloy that covered the metal frame of the graceful fighter. The touched soothed Yugi's troubled spirit. His had ghosted over the strange golden eye painted upon its side beside the canopy, he loved that symbol, but he thought it seemed incomplete somehow.

"You ok?" Yugi spun round to see the one that had captured his heart, there stood in the moonlight bathed like his plane was the greatest pilot Phoenix

"P-Phoenix!" Yugi stared in shock.

"Please…call me Yami. I hear you have earned the name Merlin, after the engines. You must be jolly good at fixing them to be named after it." Yami leaned casually against the side of his plane, his profile erotically poised as though the plane and pilot were one in perfect synchrony.

"Then you can call me Yugi." He looked back to the eye. "If you don't mind be asking..What is this symbol?" Yugi pointed to the eye.

"That? It is the eye of Horus"

"Horus?"

"He is one of the Egyptian gods. He is the Falcon god, he was the protector of the Pharaohs and son of the great god Ra. Mother always said it would bring me luck, but I always think something is missing. But I don't know what." Yami explained getting up to sit on the wing.

"Wow, how do you know so much about that?"

"My mother was Egyptian, my father was a British pilot. They met in Egypt when he was flying the camel biplane."

"That must have been great, I love planes. Oh to sit in a cockpit as it fly's."

"What? You never flown in a plane?" Yami asked shocked.

"No, I know every bit of the Spitfire. But I mostly look at the engine. I am too small to fly." He said sadly, looking wistfully at the plane. Yami looked at him a moment then smiled.

"Well then, time to remedy that." He walked over to the hanger, he placed his large nolly coat over his form, on it's back a large gold phoenix, its form not like fire as you would expect, but almost as if it was made of gold. Sharp points like sheets of metal for its wings. Then he grabbed another random jacket and threw it at Yugi. He looked wide-eyed at Yami but put the Jacket on. Yami laughed as it nearly devoured the small one.

"Looks like I will have to get you a special coat" he then climbed into his plane and placed the radio headphones on. "Phoenix to Control, come in control over"

"**This is control over."**

"I'm going out to test me night landing over"

"**Okay phoenix, the sky is clear"**

"Ready Yugi? Mind giving my propeller a quick spin." Yugi's smile could have lit up the night. He rushed over and pulled down on the propeller as Yami flicked the ignition. With a deep roar the great Rolls Royce Merlin engine breathed life. Yugi ran to the wheels and removed the chucks that kept the plane in place.

"Come on then. Climb in" Yami motioned to his lap. Yugi was small like a child so he would be able to see over his head. Yugi looked scared a moment, not of the flight. But so many people had a kind of hero worship of him. Women like tea would fawn over him. But he wasn't interested. Never had been, he had been played with too many times by women. Only his mother had been true. But she had died young from an illness, his father perishing in the sky.

"Come on. I don't bite Yugi" he smiled and Yugi echoed it. Yugi climbed up and sat on Yami's lap. Yami closed the canopy and angled the Spitfire down the clear grass field. He pushed the throttle full open and the Spitfire jumped forward like a waiting stallion. It raced towards the sky that was its playground. Yami pulled back slowly on the stick and they were air born.

"Bring the landing gear up would you?" Yami asked in Yugi's ear. Making him shiver and Yami smile. Yugi reached forward and pulled the small leaver on the dashboard up. The two green lights that proclaimed the landing gear down. Became one green light to show the gear is up with a whine of machinery and a clunk as the protective doors closed over the wheels. Yugi looked out the canopy in awe, to be in the sky, the clouds highlighted in liquid silver.

"You like it Yugi?"

"I love it Yami. Thank you!" he replied. Yami placed one hand round Yugi's waist she he had no restraints. Then rolled the plane. Yugi whooped in joy as Yami proceeded to do some more tricks. Then he leveled the plane out.

"Here, you take over" he placed Yugi's hand on the control stick, covering them with his own.

"You sure?"

"Yes, just be gentle, like when you fix her engine" then Yami removed his hands leaving Yugi in control. Yami was impressed; there was no waver as the plane obeyed Yugi's touch. Yami's plane had got the reputation of being temperamental, not obeying the hands of any other but him. So to see the plane do so now was surprising.

"She trusts you" he placed his arms round Yugi's waist. "Yugi….what did Ushiro want with you?" Yugi sighed.

"He wants to fix your plane, he only wants the respect that goes with it. He wouldn't care if you crashed. He was at my other base. He would do shoddy work and the plane would crash."

"And you would care if I crash?" Yami asked, he wanted to know if this one was as caring as he looked. He got his reply.

"Of course I would! You are a person, and…." Yugi cut off blushing.

"And?" but Yugi just looked back to flying making Yami smile. There was more hope than he thought to love this one.

"Yami..don't you think it's strange we look alike?"

"Yes. But my mother always said that if you found a soul that was destined to be yours it would be a mirror of your own"

"Your mother sounds like a great person"

"She was, she died when I was about 12. My father was already dead. He was good friends with Gramps so he took me under his wing so to speak"

"Oh I'm sorry." Yugi said sadly.

"What of you?" Yami asked without thinking only after did he remember what Ushiro had said about Yugi's father. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"No. It's okay. My father died in Germany, but he shouldn't have been there. The Germans knew things they shouldn't that he knew. So he was branded a traitor. Mother….she became shunned as a wife of a traitor. Because I looked so much like my father she started to blame me. She tried to beat me…she drank a lot. Then one day she just….walked off the white cliffs." Yami gasped and tightened his arms round Yugi. The small one rested against his chest and sighed.

"I was left on the streets for a while. Then I joined the RAF and loved Merlin engines so.."

"Well I feel I could have no better looking after my plane and I think she agrees. Come on, we had better land. And don't think I have not noticed the improvements to her. She handles better than knew"

"I'm glad you like it. Tell me anytime if you think anything is wrong. No matter how stupid okay"

"Sure. Why don't you hang with Seto and me when you have some free time? I know Sagoku thinks you're are the best"

"I would like that. Thank you"

"Good. Right hold on." He placed his mike to his mouth "Phoenix to control come in over"

"**Control here. Had your fun phoenix? Over."**

"Yep. Permission to land. Over"

"**Permission granted. Control out**"

8888888888

Yami angled the plane to the field. Yugi brought the landing gear down and he got ready to land. The fighter glided down to touch the grass with only a slight bump. Yami throttled back the engine and then shut it off. Yugi climbed out and placed the chucks in front of the wheels. Yami climbed down behind Yugi, taking off his large flying jacket and placing it back in the cockpit before he closed the canopy incase it rained. Yugi took off his own Jacket handing it to Yami who placed it back where the owner had left it.

They walked side by side as Yami escorted Yugi to his bunk. When they got there they saw Seto saying goodbye to Joey.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Yami asked. Seto nearly jumped half a mile.

"Nothing!" he turned to walk away. "See you later mutt"

"It's Hound!" Joey shouted. Yami did not miss the smirk on Seto's face as he walked off. Nor the fact that his hair was in a mess. As if it had been ruffled. This would be fun.

"Night Yugi, I'll see you tomorrow. Guess I'll be seeing you too Hound" Joey waved Yami goodnight as he went into the bunk area.

"See you tomorrow Yami" Yugi replied. Yami took a step forward. Looking into those amethyst eyes then he placed a chastate kiss on Yugi's shocked lips. Before turning to go to his own bunk. He had a smirk on his face as he left the shell shocked Yugi behind. Yami had just found his soul mate…he just knew it.

**TBC... **

KITG:Well this is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Right to clear up some questions that you asked. No this is not set in America but Britain near the White Cliffs of Dover. Which is a coastal town. As for the nicknames here is the run down.

Merlin-Yugi

Hound-Joey

Phoenix-Yami

Dragon-Seto.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter please R&R. Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hound was deep in the fight, how dare Ushiro say that stuff to Yugi, he had no right to talk to his friend. Yugi was miles above him, better mechanic, and a better person. Ushiro had only got this high in the ranks because of his father. He was some kind of brigadier or something. To say Hound was shocked when he saw Dragon join the fight on Hounds side would be an understatement.

"Looks like you need a hand mutt," Dragon snarled as he laid out one of the thugs

"It's Hound not mutt, you flyboy!" Joey snarled back

"Well you certainly snarl like a mutt" Seto shot back. Joey punched someone that was about to break a chair over Seto's head and Seto nodded his thanks. Tables bore, bottles smashed as the fight became worse.

"MP'S" some one shouted, and it no longer was a bar fight, but an escape from the Military Police. Joey and Seto ran out the back, loosing track of Ushiro and his group. They ran back to the airbase, round the back of the hangers. They both looked up as a spitfire roared over their head.

"Hmm, looks like Yami went to let off some steam" Seto whispered quietly

"Where's Yugi?" Joey asked, concerned for his best friend.

"No doubt with him" Seto was looking over Joey with a keen eye.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Come on what?" Joey snapped, but he quickly got his reply as Seto pushed him forcefully against the sheet metal hanger with a clang. Lips meeting one in shock the other in lust. Joey was pinned lips still in shock a moment, was the famous Dragon really kissing him? Joey had his eyes on him for ages. He had never been one for women, but that was severely frowned upon. Sure everyone knew the navy did it but…

That was one of the reasons him and Yugi gelled so well, both being of the same mind.

All this was fleeting s he returned the kiss, and his mind went blank. The soft moan that escaped Seto, to be joined by his own. He felt Seto's led insert itself between his own and he growled. Making Seto laugh.

Both lost track of time as they stood there, the sound of the approaching Spitfire bringing them back to the moment and they walked back to Joey's bunk, only to run into Yami and Yugi.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Yami asked. Seto nearly jumped half a mile.

"Nothing!" he turned to walk away. "See you later mutt"

"It's Hound!" Joey shouted. Seto smirked as he walked off, he would have fun. He turned back to see Yami running to catch up with him.

"Come on Dragon, spill it" Yami walked backwards in front of him so he could see his face.

"Nothing to spill"

"Liar" Yami poked him.

"Well what of you and the shrimp?" Seto smirked back.

"Oh no. No changing subject….and he's not a shrimp!"

"Well that just answered my question. Phoenix is in love," Seto said in a singsong voice.

"Dragon and Hound sitting in a tree.." Yami shot back.

"Yami…."

"K.I.S.S.I.N.G, first come love…." Yami continued

"Yami I'm warning you."

"Then comes Marriage, then comes a puppy in a baby carriage"

"THAT'S IT YOU DIE!" Seto shouted, Yami ran off towards the pilot barracks laughing as Seto tried to tackle him.

888888888888888

Yugi followed Joey into the barracks, only to be nearly strangled to death as Joey grabbed and arm round his neck.

"Come on Yug, spill it. How'd it go?"

"Joey..need air" Yugi gasped laughing.

"Oh sorry bud, but you have to tell me."

"Well he took me out in his plane…"

"What?" Joey seemed shocked "That's so cool Yug"

"I know, it was fantastic. We talked….and he kissed me" Yugi blushed.

"That's great Yug, who knew we would both have a great night" Joey seemed smug.

"Oh do tell," Yugi practically bounced on his bed.

"Well, Seto helped me out in the bar, we ran off when the MP's made an appearance. Next thing I know he's pushed me up against the hanger wall and kissing me." Joey seemed to go all dreamy eyed at this, making Yugi giggle.

"Could you two keep it down? Us old timers need their sleep" Came Gramps voice from the other side of the room.

"Sorry Gramps" They both intoned as they climbed into their bunks. Joey on the top bunk and Yugi on the bottom bunk.

Yugi laid there, eyes closed but his mind was full of images of Yami. His smile, his laugh, his lips…especially his lips. How could a person like him, come to love Yugi? It was too good to be true in Yugi's mind. His mother had told him he deserved no one, he would only betray and hurt them. But he could never see himself harming Yami. It went so against his soul that thought that his hearts seem to rip in two. Soon he felt sleep tugging at him and he let his mind drift.

8888888888888

They went to get their breakfast; Yami and Seto waved them over introducing them to the other pilots. The looks they got from Ushiro's gang was pure hatred, for them to be asked to the Ace's table.

They were halfway through breakfast when the siren ran calling all pilots to their planes. Everyone rushed out, pilots and mechanics alike as they tried to get the planes in the air.

Yugi ran after Yami as Joey ran after Seto, each going to their respective planes. They started the engines, preformed the pre-flight checks then all Yugi could do was watch them roar down the runway and into the sky.

They got the field ready for the return, or fixing planes that had been grounded. Yugi took pieces from a totaled plane, so he could place the still working parts on other spitfire's.

Then it became a waiting game, to see who returned and who would perish.

"Don't worry you two..they will both be fine" Gramps said, easing himself down beside them.

"I know they will Gramps." Yugi replied he flopped down onto the summer grass, looking up to the clear sky. The sky a lighter mirror of the sea, or was the sea a darker mirror of the sky. He closed his eyes felling Joey flop down beside him.

"So what you going to do Yug?"

"Do?"

"You know, with Yami" Yugi blushed hearing Gramps laugh.

"Nothing…we are just friends"

"Yeah right" Joey giggled earning a poke from Yugi. But this stopped as he cocked his head to one side, hearing the distinct roar from the sky. Even from here Yugi could tell the pitch of one of the engines was off.

"Yugi, Seto. Phoenix's plane has been damaged, we might have a crash landing." Ryou shouted as he ran from the COM tower. Everyone scrambled as the planes came into view…

88888888888

They took off into the blue sky, heading for the channel between England and France. They flew high in the thin cloud cover, to try and get the jump on the approaching Luffwaffer.

"Okay chaps, wait until they pass below us, then roll down behind them and show them what's what." Yami announced over the radio. He looked up quickly at the flash of reflected light to see a squadron of about 10 Mesersmitt planes approaching. They passed below, then as one the wing rolled over and came behind them guns blazing. The controlled bursts claiming one plane before the other planes split up. Yami and his wing pealed off after their own targets. The constant barrel roll after barrel roll, as the pilots tried to shake off the agile spitfire.

"Phoenix, Look out. 3 o clock!" Seto shouted over the radio, but it was too late to maneuver. The ping sound as the bullets impacted into the side of his spitfire, wounding the gracefully creature. Seto repaid the German pilot in kind, driving him spinning into the sea.

"Phoenix, you okay?" Seto asked.

"No, got a couple of holes, the engine doesn't seem to happy. Oil pressure is dropping."

"Okay, well the Nazis are bugging out, lets head for home."

"Dragon, radio base, let them know"

"Will do Phoenix" Seto keyed the radio frequency to the base control tower as he shadowed Yami's damaged plane. Looking at the black smoke billowing from the engine.

"Dragon to Control over"

**"Control here, what's your situation? Over"**

"Phoenix is damaged, may be a crash landing. Have fire and rescue ready. Over."

**"Understood Dragon. Come on home. Out"**

They followed the flight path for home, seeing the fields of corn being harvested by the farmers and children, the horse pulling the harvester blades. Then this gave way to the green fields of the base. Yami pulled the leaver for the landing gear.

"Dragon, is my landing gear down?"

"Yes…wait no, the right wheel is stuck halfway"

"Oh great. This should be fun. Control…I'm coming in. Over"

"**Roger Phoenix. Be aware you landing gear is not down on the right wheel. Over"**

"I noticed that…thanks control" Yami replied sarcastically.

The plane angled down, the ground coming to meet him, he felt the left wheel touch then collapse. The engine groaned then seized as if miss fired its pistons, dropping vital parts of the machinery behind. The nose his the ground, the propellers shearing off….he felt the impact on his head…..then darkness.

KITG: Mwahahahahahahaha…ha….ha cliffhanger. I'm evil I know….or o my hikari tells me.


End file.
